


Memoirs of the Flame

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Guess whose birthday is coming soon?To celebrate, have a collection of various themes, both serious and humorous, all dedicated to our soon-to-be birthday boy!





	1. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to be ruthless

Sengoku felt the urge to bash his head against the concrete. 

The battlefield was in absolute chaos. His soldiers were falling left and right. Whitebeard Pirates decimated his men like they were made of tissue paper. Those who weren't defeated by them became an easy prey to Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Even Isuka and her unit had turned traitor, beating their fellow Marines to the ground.

And next to him, with unreadable expression on his face, was the cause of all of this madness.

Portgas D. Ace, on his part, met Sengoku's gaze calmly.

And then the gates were smashed by a powerful force. 

Little Oars Jr. had come. 

"I AM HERE TO SAVE MY FRIEND! DON'T YOU DARE STOP ME!"

Then, out of the blue, a large figure dropped onto the execution platform. The figure stood up, dusting himself off. 

"Worry not, buddy." he spoke cheerfully "Orlumbus is here and at your service!"

He scooped Ace up, ripping the cuffs from their hinges in the process. A couple of hands grew from Orlumbus' body as well as the surrounding area. Swiftly, a small, shiny object was passed between them, and the cuffs were unlocked just as swiftly.

Down below, Sanji, Zoro and Nami were squaring off against Akainu, and the fight between them was pretty even, until......

"You are a jerk!" Luffy's voice rang out, and a large hammer came out of nowhere and landed upon Akainu's head. At the same time, multiple hands sprouted out of the concrete, pinning him down in place.

"Now, let the main event commence." Robin announced

"Hey, Ace-san!" Sanji called "Take this and kill him!"

Ace caught the knife and stared at it for a while.

"If you don't kill him, he'll kill you!"

Ace looked at the many expectant faces looking right at him.

He swallowed. He didn't like being put on the spot like this. 

"Even if you kill me, there is no way you'll live." Akainu stated smugly "This will be your g......."

He didn't get to finish, because a hand grew out of his chest and clamped his mouth shut.

"You shut up." Sanji said coldly "Now do the honors, Ace-san."

"Don't hesitate, Ace." a familiar voice said, and a hand fell down upon his shoulder "You have to be ruthless if you want to survive. All these people want to see you dead. Are you gonna give them what they want and leave all those who care about you behind, or will you fight back for your own survival?"

"Sabo......" Ace whispered 

"If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me." Sabo's voice was filled with conviction "Akainu here is the lapdog of the Celestial Dragons, the filth that robbed me of ten years of my memory. Ten years that could have been spent living with you and Luffy."

And just like that, all doubt was gone.

Ace gripped the hilt of the knife and plunged it into Akainu's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for January the 1st? I know I am


	2. The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take a look at the sky one final time. Once you are chained up at the scaffold, you'd never see the sky again." - Vice Admiral Onigumo

Ace had always loved the sky. The sky that stretched endlessly above him, shrouding the world in its blue hue. 

To him, the sky represented freedom, and everything that came with it.

So naturally, knowing that all of it was about to end actually made him sad. Not that he would admit it out loud.

The upcoming execution promised to be a good spectacle. A large audience was watching the show occur.

And he was the main event of this particular show.

Two of the guards approached him from either side, fastening his shackles onto the loops on the scaffold, custom-made for this very occasion.

And he didn't have it.

His constant companion through his journey, his fire, was gone.

And even his physical strength was being drained.

The Sea.

The enemy of all Devil Fruit eaters, himself included.

And the centerpiece of his world, standing in front of Ace, determination burning in his eyes.

Words of encouragement, being shouted from all sides, directed at him and him alone.

Ace closed his eyes.

He was happy and worried at the same time.

All of the people he loved were there, ready to risk their lives by partaking in this senseless bloodshed.

For his sake.


	3. In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware those lurking in the shadows.
> 
> Also known as 'the wishful thinking' chapter

The woman working the bar was stunning, and in spite of his power, Blackbeard was but a human, with human needs.

"I am Marshall D. Teach." he introduced himself "And who might you be?"

"Sarah." the woman said "Those scoundrels living here won't appreciate me!"

"Well, then, I will let you join my crew, if you become my woman." Teach offered

"Sure, as long as I can get out of this hell-hole." Sarah said

And so, they left. They walked in silence, Teach in front and Sarah in the back.

Along the way, Sarah recalled her past. Her suffering......her imprisonment, and her liberation. Her benefactor had done everything for her, and she was unable to return the favor......to help him the one time he needed it.

Except now, she had a chance.

She pulled out a knife seemingly out of nowhere and pushed it into the back of the man in front of her with all the strength she could muster.

"How does it feel to perish in the same way you killed Thatch?" Sarah's gaze was stormy

"How......?" Teach turned his head to look at her

"Oh, I know all about Thatch." Sarah smiled sweetly "After all, I am a crew-mate to his brother's brother and friends with his brother's other brother."

And then, as if summoned by magic, the faces of Luffy and Sabo appeared before her, with the same bright grins she had come to know and love. There wasn't a thing in this world she wouldn't do for them.

Teach looked at her with the expression of someone knowing that his doom was coming.

"And I won't let either of them lose their brother." Sarah concluded "So I am afraid I'd have to reject your little offer. I already have a crew I belong with. Tell Thatch his youngest brother says hello."

By this time, two figures draped in cloaks had arrived, observing Teach and Sarah carefully.

"Get on with it." one of the figures said impatiently "We've got places to be."

"Sorry, Zoro-san." Sarah smiled in her usual placating manner, before refocusing her attention on Teach.

And in the next instant, the man who caused so much suffering to her Captain and her friend in the past was lying down before Sarah in a puddle of his own blood, his spine shattered.

-x-

When Portgas D. Ace finally arrived at Banaro Island, he found out that his prey was already dead, his body left there for Ace to find, apparently.

He frowned. Someone must have gotten to the bastard before him.

Whoever had done this to Teach must have had a reason to want him gone. And Ace couldn't help but wonder what reason they had.

"Maybe I can answer that." a voice interrupted him "My name is Usopp. My father's Captain served under your father as a cabin boy once. Me and my crew have been watching over you ever since you started this hunt. A crew-mate of mine killed Teach."

"So, you did this because of who my father was?"

"No." Usopp said "Our Captain was a great man, and he cared about us a great deal. He has done everything for our sake, but we were unable to return the favor when he needed us to. Long story short, he sacrificed himself for us one last time, so we'd achieve our dreams. So we did, and we reached Raftel, inheriting your father's legacy on his behalf. But it just wasn't the same without him, so when we were given the option to re-do everything, to meet him again, and to fulfill his true dream, we took it."

"His true dream?" Ace frowned

He had an inkling of where this was going.

"He swore to live life without regrets." Usopp explained "And his biggest regret was that he couldn't save you."

Ace stared into the sky, memories flooding his being.

"Hey, guys!" Usopp yelled "Come on out!"

And they did. The familiar faces he had seen back in Arabasta now had four new additions. A young woman stood in the middle, juggling Teach's severed head like it was a ball. Beside her stood a tall, lanky skeleton and a Fishman Ace knew very well. A little further away, closer to the line of trees, stood a blue-haired man wearing a floral shirt.

"These are Robin, Franky and Brook, and you already know Jinbe." Usopp introduced

"Hello, Ace-san." Jinbe greeted warmly "This time, we did stop the war."

"But they aren't the only additions we had." Nami spoke up "You've probably heard of the Revolutionaries, a group who operates largely behind the scenes?"

Ace nodded.

"Well, as it turned out, they had done all they could by the time we've reached Raftel. They overthrew the Gorosei and the Celestial Dragons. Akainu, the man responsible for your death, was discharged when the new system was put in place. And, feeling that there was no further need for their existence, they've disbanded. Their chief of staff and his two partners were on friendly terms with us, and so they've decided to join us as well."

Ace watched as three more figures stepped out of the trees and walked towards him. A young orange-haired girl, another Fishman, and......

Ace rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

When he looked again, the same visage was before him.

"It's been a while, Ace." Sabo said with a grin

"Our Captain's true dream was to stand beside both of you again." Usopp continued "And now he can."

As if on cue, another figure stepped forward. A young man with messy black hair, who was wearing a red jacket. A very familiar hat rested on his head.

"Luffy......" Ace trailed off

"Hey, Ace, it's been a while." his little brother greeted 

The three brothers stared at one another in silence.

"This hat was a symbol of the promise, a promise which was kept." Luffy took the hat off of his head "However, it is also a family heirloom, and it's time for it to return to the family it belongs to, the Gol D. line."

And with those words, he laid the hat onto Ace's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might re-use this one as a part of my longer fic at a later date.


	4. Of Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, there are certain individuals who have two fathers and a mother.

"They are here."

At these words, the crowd parted, and an imposing-looking man stepped forward. He was accompanied by a young woman and a young man, and he had his arms slung around both of them.

"Hey, Newgate!" the man screamed at the top of his lungs "Do you want another fight for old times sake?"

Another imposing man stepped forward, stroking his moustache.

"Well, hello to you too, Roger." Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate greeted with a smile "But we all know the true reason you want to fight me. You want to show off in front of your wife and child."

The people who accompanied Roger were now sitting on the ground, preparing to watch the upcoming fight.

Unsuprisingly, it was Roger who delivered the first blow, and Whitebeard retaliated with equally strong right hook.

-x-

Rouge and Ace slept, with arms around one another.

"They are cute like this." Roger remarked with a soft smile "Of course, it's obvious they would be, given that I was quite a looker in my day."

Whitebeard sat in the chair opposite of Roger, laying two tankards of wine onto the table between them.

"To many good years!" Whitebeard raised his tankard

"Well, we won't have those, given we're all dead." Roger remarked idly, but raised his tankard anyway "I propose we toast to a good family instead!"

"Easy for you to say." Whitebeard frowned a bit "You have your whole family back, and I only have one son here with me."

"Don't worry. The rest of them will come too, and then you'll have all of them back, making your family bigger than mine again." Roger laughed "Besides, we already agreed that all three of us should be Ace's parents."


	5. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made that once a year, the barrier between living and dead is lowered. However, what no one knows is that not all deals are good, and that the hardest part is saying good-bye.

The stage was set. All the tables were neatly made, and everyone pitched in to help. Even Woop Slap, who was usually grumpy, contributed in his own way. After all, it wasn't that often that they had an opportunity like this.

Their guests of honor, Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace and Sabo, finally arrived, arms wrapped around one another. 

They were promptly escorted to their special seats by Makino, before she and Dadan proceeded to sit on either side of them. Everyone else chose their own seats.

"So how have you been?" Garp broke the silence 

"Well, Sabo and I fulfilled our goals." Luffy said nonchalantly "And on my way back, I picked O-Tama up and took her on a trip around the world before I brought her here to celebrate with us."

"How about you, Ace?" Sabo smiled at the eldest brother

"It has been awesome!" Ace said with great enthusiasm "I get to see Oyaji every day, and I couldn't possibly ask for more."

And then, Ace proceeded to show his affection towards his younger brothers by glomping them, effectively cutting off any further verbal remarks from them.

"Now." Shanks stood up "This is a celebration, and a celebration isn't complete without a suspenseful story to set the mood!"

At this, everyone let out a collective groan. Everyone but Luffy, who smiled belligerently.

And so the time went by, while everyone did many interesting and somewhat crazy things, in the name of fighting the boredom.

All in all, it was a wonderful gathering. Or would have been, if it wasn't for one very important thing, which was hanging over everyone's minds like a dark cloud for the entirety of their little get-together, in spite of them trying to ignore it.

It was late in the evening, when Makino stood up.

"Our time will soon be up." she announced "We can't be late or we won't be getting this privilege the next year. Such was the deal we made."

"So soon......?" Luffy whined "No fair......"

"Luffy." Sabo gave him a warning look "Do you want to repeat this in the next year?"

"Of course I do!" Luffy declared

"Then we have to follow the rules." Sabo pointed out 

And so they started walking in silence towards the designated location. Dadan, Garp and Makino were in the front, followed by O-Tama, Woop Slap and the bandits, and finally, Luffy, Sabo and Ace in the very back.

They walked slowly, much like a funeral procession.

Which they were, in a way.

They walked in silence for twenty minutes, before they finally reached their destination.

"I am proud of you, all of you." Garp put his hands on Luffy and Sabo's heads, much like he used to do to Luffy and Ace long ago "Times sure are changing, and......people are being replaced....."

"Does that bother you, old man?" Sabo flashed him a teasing grin

"As much as it bothers you." Garp replied casually 

Sabo didn't reply. He didn't have to. The truth behind those words was crystal clear.

Meanwhile, O-Tama was clinging to Ace like a life-line.

"Please don't make me, brother Ace." she begged "I can't......"

"I am sorry, Tama. I am sorry, everyone." the older pirate said with a small, sad smile "But it is just one of those things....."

"It's time!" a booming voice announced, coming from seemingly everywhere "The get-together has to end at midnight in exchange for being held every year. Such was the deal made and the deal shall be honored."

And suddenly, Tama was holding empty air.

She did the only thing she could. She dropped to her knees and screamed her lungs out in pure anguish.

And then, others began to wail too. The only ones who didn't were Garp, Luffy, Sabo and Shanks.

Garp's hands rested firmly on his remaining grandson's shoulders.

Regardless, everyone felt the same way, with only one thought running through their heads.

"We'll never forget you." Luffy and Sabo finally voiced their collective thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was hard, especially since I had to kill him again....... *sniffles*


	6. Somewhere to Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several Navy Officers quickly learn why messing with the strongest man in the world is a bad idea.
> 
> Marineford-verse, because I haven't been torturing myself enough lately.

There was only one truth in the world. 

Power meant everything. If you had power, you were golden. 

But then again, there was always the flip side.

Because the very power you possessed could destroy you.

Which was the very scenario that led to the current situation, Whitebeard mused. Four of the Navy Officers surrounded him, ready to fight till the bitter end. Whitebeard grinned. He was more than ready for them.

"We won't let you interfere with the execution!" one of the four proclaimed

"Execution?" Whitebeard swung his bisento in one swift motion, dealing a major blow "You are trying to kill my son, and if you have any common sense, you should have known that I won't let that slide."

"He is the son of the most evil man in the world, and is therefore better off dead!" a Navy officer roared "And we're making sure he won't be poisoning the world with his vile blood any longer!"

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say, for the eyes of every single Whitebeard Pirate in the vicinity - including Whitebeard himself - narrowed dangerously.

"Now you've gone too far." Whitebeard's voice was calm.....too calm "I will not show any mercy to you."

He proceeded to decapitate all four of the Navy Officers on the spot, before turning around to address his crew.

"My children!" his booming voice rang all over battlefield "Let's give the message to both the Navy and their prisoner where our true loyalty lies!"

Not too long after, everyone present in the Marine HQ at Marineford got treated to the sight to many pirates displaying their jolly roger - the symbol of their nakama, on the ground.

For most of the people present, it was a declaration of war.

For one of them, however, it was a symbol of hope.

A young man, currently twenty years old, who carried a similar symbol - the symbol of the Whitebeard Pirates - on his back, had a look of utter disbelief on his face, as only one question appeared in his head.

Why?

To be able to go so far for someone like him......he absolutely couldn't fathom it.

It was him who got himself into this mess, after all, and it was not right for someone else to bail him out.

As if reading his mind, the Whitebeard Pirates turned around as one, so that they were facing the scaffold

"Now, we, as the Whitebeard Pirates, have something to say to all of you." Whitebeard grinned "We stick for our own, through thick and thin, regardless of the circumstances. Even if their enemy outnumbers us, even if their enemy is the whole world, we will still fight for the sake of our brothers and sisters!"

"You hear that, Ace?" Haruta exclaimed "Your enemies are our enemies as well!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Deuce - currently one of the Second Division members - slammed some sort of pole onto the rock 

An old flag of the Spade Pirates flew once more

"If it weren't for you, I'd be dead on that rock!" Deuce exclaimed

"You rescued me from that tsunami!" 

Various members proceeded to announce their similar experiences to everyone present.

"Bottom line is, that you went out of your way to help us when we needed it." Haruta said "So why do you think we will just abandon you? That we wouldn't do the same for you when you need it?"

And for once, he had no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I've noticed is that Ace was pretty much sidelined during MF arc, despite being the sole reason it happened in the first place. Kinda like those 'outside looking in' scenarios. Therefore, I wanted to write something which touches upon that observation.


	7. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like innocents killed.

Ace observed the plump woman, as well as the sheepish-looking man and an eight-year-old girl standing behind her

"You are Portgas D. Ace, correct?" the woman asked

"Yes." Ace said 

"My name is Rouji, and this is my husband, Oran, and my daughter, Mizuira."

"And may I know why have you approached me?" Ace inquired cautiously

"Because those in charge of the afterlife say you were killed by Admiral Akainu." Rouji said "And as coincidence would have it, so were we."

"So you're proposing we join forces and get revenge?" 

"That's about the size of it." Rouji nodded

"Oh, I am so in." Ace grinned

-x-

"Oh, okay." Kizaru said "I'll be in the dining hall if you need me."

Akainu nodded stiffly and retreated to his office. The curtains were pulled to the side, allowing the bright light to illuminate the room.

As well as the words 'Akainu is a wanker' written on the far wall, with blood.

Akainu's head suddenly rose upwards as he heard soft knocks on the door. Grunting, he sauntered over to open them.

Only to see that there was no one there.

And to feel warm liquid traversing down his trousers. 

He looked down, and Sengoku's goat looked up at him innocently.

"You have been goat-ed." a soft voice whispered into his ear

-x-

"Hey, have you heard the news?" a Marine whispered "About Akainu's forbidden love towards both Portgas D. Ace and his Mom. Apparently, he was angry about being rejected, so he killed the man he was in love with."

"Freaky." another said "Sounds like something right out of 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'."

"That it does." the first Marine agreed "Still, it is a no laughing matter......"

Rouji, Oran, Mizuira and Ace hovered in the hallway.

"Really?" Rouji asked incredulously

"Hey, what works, works." Ace grinned "Besides, it's a lot more interesting than the actual reason."

"That it is." Oran agreed

"You have been reading too much romance novels, darling." Rouji sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they were indeed killed by the same man.


	8. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changed when Magma Nation attacked.

The big battle was over, and now it was up to natives of this country to get things in order again. 

With the Capital back into the control of rightful rulers of the country, everyone had their hands full. And they all knew that cleaning this particular mess up would take a while.

Right now, however, all of it was pushed aside for the time being. It was time to celebrate the liberation of their country.

A little further away from the party, a younger girl was sitting on a rock, staring into the distance, and trying not to cry.

"Hey, O-Tama." Luffy suddenly sat down beside her "Cheer up! This is supposed to be a happy occasion!"

"Is it?" the girl looked up at him "Sometimes, we have the right to be sad......."

Luffy played with the rim of his hat, not knowing what to say to her. He knew the source of her pain, having experienced it himself five years ago.

"I understand your pain better than anyone else." Luffy told her "You see, Ace and me.....we were brothers by choice."

At this, O-Tama gripped the soft material of Luffy's jacket.

And the dam of her self-control broke, allowing a river of tears to rush from her eyes.

And both of them started sobbing loudly, uncaring about the world around them.

It was a lament for future that will never happen.

It was a moment of understanding between two individuals, and their grief for their loved one, whom they would never see again, something which both of them were painfully aware of.

And they let go.


	9. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hold the same sort of darkness in their hearts. And the same person keeping said darkness at bay.

The atmosphere on Thousand Sunny was kind of awkward.

Many Marine ships were at their tail, though this time around, they weren't who the Marines were after.

No, who the Marines wanted this time was the person sitting by the ship's stern, wrapped in blankets. Normal people would probably be wondering why they were helping in the first place. However, for those familiar with Straw Hats, the reason would be obvious.

"Hey." 

Ace looked up, and he was met with calm brown eyes of the ship's navigator, Nami.

"I know how you are feeling." she sat down next to him "You feel like the whole world is against you, right?"

Ace hesitated briefly, before nodding.

"We've all felt the same way." Nami stared longingly at the horizon "That is, until Luffy barged in our lives and removed that feeling. We are forever indebted to him, and that's the kind of debt that can never be repaid. I guess we hoped to repay some of it by freeing you."

Ace said nothing. Instead, he turned his head around to stare at the horizon.

"Come to think of it, there are people we'd like you to meet." Nami continued "I believe that you will get along. After all, you have a lot in common."

She pointed towards the upper deck. Ace looked, and saw silhouettes of a man and a woman sitting at the table, talking to one another.

"Those are Law and Robin." Nami informed him "Without them, you wouldn't be here now."

Slowly, Ace moved towards the upper deck, and he climbed the stairs tentatively. He could feel Law and Robin scrutinizing him, making him feel awkward.

They were interrupted as the ship shook. From the looks of things, a Marine had come aboard. But not just any Marine. Admiral Akainu. 

Ace's mouth went dry. He had come to finish the job, there was no doubt about that.

Law and Robin nodded to each other, getting in battle stances.

Down below, every single Straw Hat also prepared to fight until the bitter end.

But the undeniable truth was that there was clear difference in strength. There was no way they would win against Akainu's strength and cunning, Ace thought with bitterness.

"You know, Nami spoke the truth." Robin whispered "The three of us are very much alike."

And both Law and Robin leapt into the fight, literally. Many appendages sprouted from the deck, cushioning their fall.

"And for this reason, we won't let anyone else suffer as we have." Law concluded


	10. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a brooding child meets an excited puppy?

Ace side-eyed the circular box in front of him, which was neatly decorated with a pink ribbon. Furthermore, both of his sworn brothers were grinning at him, as if they knew something he didn't.

"Open it." Sabo encouraged, giving Ace a toothy smile.

Reluctantly, Ace did. What happened was not what he expected, to say the least. 

A little head popped out of the box, looking around quizzically. Then its gaze fell onto Ace, and then.....

A tiny tongue protruded out of its tiny mouth, as the pair of button-like eyes scrutinized Ace.

"A puppy?" Ace turned to Sabo, raising an eyebrow

"Well, we......" Sabo rubbed the back of his head "We thought that he could make you forget......"

"Forget what?" Ace tensed up, on the verge of exploding, much like a fire-cracker "Forget that I am unwanted in this world? That I am a monster?"

Sabo winced at the rather direct word choice

"Just give him a chance." Sabo requested "If you don't like him, then we'll take care of him instead."

"All right." Ace sighed "Does he have a name."

"His name is Joy." Sabo replied promptly "Because it seems that you need some more of that in your life."

"Just so you know." Dadan said in passing "You'll need to take care of him too."

Ace made a face upon hearing this.

-x-

When Makino came to visit Dadan with a home-made goodies, she saw all the bandits gathered in the main room, playing with a puppy.

Makino giggled at the display.

"He isn't ours!" the bandits said at once

The door opened, and Ace stepped into the house. He was drenched in sweat, and there was a deer slung over his shoulder. Upon seeing him, Joy leapt into his arms, literally, and he caught him with expert ease.

"I've brought dinner." he casually tossed the deer at bandits' feet

Immediately, they all jumped up and carried the carcass into the kitchen as fast as they could manage.

"What's its name?" Makino asked with a smile

"Joy." Ace answered 

Makino laughed.

-x-

Marco sighed in relief. All his duties were done for the time-being, and he could allow himself to relax.

With this in mind, he stepped out on the deck. Whitebeard was in his usual spot, and two dogs were at his feet.

Wait, two dogs?

"Guarararara!" Whitebeard laughed, beckoning him over "The other one isn't mine. He likes to cuddle, though."

"If he isn't yours......." Marco frowned "Then why is he here?"

"Because I like him." Whitebeard replied simply "And I intend to use him as an incentive of sorts."

"Oh." Marco whispered as the realization dawned on him

-x-

Coby wasn't special. He knew that much. He had to get away from this thrice-accursed place

His efforts were thwarted as he stumbled upon a dog.

A dog who wasn't happy to see him. Not happy at all, judging by the growl that came out of its mouth.

Then, it tackled him, growling and snarling all the while.

Then a whistle pierced the air, and it took off running, jumping into a pair of strong arms.

Arms that belonged to 'Diamond' Jozu.

Coby nearly shat himself in fear.

"Is it.....yours?" Coby squeaked nervously

"Ha, I wish!" Jozu barked out "His name is Joy, and me and the boys are his honorary people. His true owner is a bit indisposed at the moment."

Coby raised an eyebrow, and Jozu nodded at the scaffold in lieu of an answer.

"Ah." Coby frowned "Well, that explains his dislike of us." 

Then, Coby raised his head.

"I was never for this, especially not with what I just learned." Coby revealed "So let me help you reunite Joy with his owner."

"As long as you don't get yourself killed for it." Jozu hummed, scratching Joy behind the ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you imagine how it ended on your own.


	11. By the Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by several 'Character ABCs' I've read.

**Adventure**  
There were only two things that he liked doing in his free time: getting stronger and going on adventures.

**Boredom**  
When he was bored, he liked to play pranks on his newfound family, much to the joy of his fellow prank-masters.

**Captain**  
To many, a Captain is an authority figure. To him, however, a Captain is someone who looks after the members of his or her crew.

**Demon**  
He had always been interested in demonic-like entities. After all, most of the people he came into contact with labeled him as one, and he wanted to know why.

**Education**  
Learning new things was not something he was too keen on, unless he could use them to further his career of choice.

**Family**  
Family was a group of people that loved one another unconditionally. Not all individuals who shared blood could be classified as a family. This was something that he learned the hard way.

**Glutton**  
Much like his family, he was a big eater.

**Hope**  
Once, he had hoped for something more. He wanted to be recognized as himself, and not as merely that man's shadow. Yet now he knew that his hope was in vain.

**Irrationality**  
When his loved ones were in danger, then all bets were off, even if the price to pay is his own life.

**Joy**  
During peaceful periods - if there were any - he often enjoyed simple pleasures life had to offer.

**King**  
He never wanted to be King, even if the others around him wanted him to be one. That honor was intended for someone else.

**Love**  
There were many different kinds of love. He wasn't too keen on pursuing romantic love. He preferred other forms of love.

**Mother**  
He owed his mother his life. In spite of knowing this, there were many instances in which he wished she didn't give her life for his.

**Narcolepsy**  
He fell asleep at random times, usually after eating large amounts of food.

**Ocean**  
Ocean was infinite. Ocean was freedom. 

**Pariah**  
He quickly realized that the world as a whole saw him as a blight. As someone who was better off dead.

**Realization**  
As two major factions clashed with one another, he finally realized the truth. He knew that he couldn't fight fate any longer.

**Secret**  
He knew that the secret he kept for so long would be exposed sooner or later. And while a part of him was mad that it was exposed so casually, another part of him was relieved that he wouldn't have to pretend in front of his family anymore.

**Transfer**  
He sought to escape it, to return to those he considered his family. But once that giant hand pinned him onto the floor, he knew that there was no escaping it.

**Understanding**  
He couldn't understand why they would spill their lifeblood for what he considered a worthless cause.......until now.

**Verdict**  
The verdict has always been guilty. He was guilty for existing, even before he was born.

**War**  
Not everyone could honestly claim that a war was fought on their behalf like he could.

**X-Division**  
He accepted his eventual fate the moment he chose to become a pirate.

**Youth**  
He had always heard people pitying those who died young. And now that he was dying at the age of twenty, he saw their pity as nothing but pure garbage. After all, giving up your life to protect someone you cared about was anything but pitiful.

**Zero**  
As his vision began to darken, there was only one thought going through his head. Soon, he would be a nobody. He would return to zero.


	12. Last Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On that day, two were reported dead, but in actuality, only one had died. Now, the survivors must keep it a secret, for that was their Captain's last will.

It was an ordinary house. Or at least, it would have been, if it weren't for a large 'Do not trespass' sign, or the fact that there were two of former Whitebeard Pirates guarding the entrance at all times, rotating every couple of hours.

Inside the house, there was a singular bed, with a young man lying on it. Many tubes were attached to his body, keeping his body functional as he recovered. 

Bottom line, however, was that he had to lie still, and he hated it. More specifically, he hated being cooped up here. Hated the boredom he was feeling right now.

"I miss it all." he sighed "The sea, the freedom......Oyaji too......"

"It cannot be helped." Haruta shrugged "Oyaji has died......he died for all of us. Now we must continue sailing the seas, for that was what he would have wanted. But first, we have to wait until you make a full recovery."

"Portgas D. Ace is officially dead." Squardo piped up "And it must stay that way. Because if they find out the truth, well......you know what would happen."

"Believe me, I have a pretty good idea." he ran his fingers through his hair "But it doesn't make it any less frustrating."

"We feel that way too." Haruta admitted "But this is the way it has to be."

-x-

A year has passed since that day, and now they were all ready. Ready to take the world again.

Sol, the newly christened Captain on the Whitebeard Pirates, soon became a powerhouse in his own right.

"I want to settle this once and for all." Sol announced one day "I want to finish what I started and kill Blackbeard."

"I am with you on this." Haruta agreed "But remember what happened the last time you tried handling it alone?"

"This time, we're coming with you, whether you like it or not." Blenheim stated in a tone that left no room for argument 

"We'll take Teach on together." Jozu announced

"By the way." Haruta added "Your new name really suits you. Because you are like the sun that brightens up our day."


End file.
